Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel covers and more particularly pertains to a wheel cover which may present an enlarged view of decorative or informative indicia thereon.
The use of vehicle wheel covers is well known in the prior art. More specifically, such covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decoration, e.g. to simulate mag wheels or wire wheels, are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Many of these prior art covers also bear indicia (usually the car manufacturer's name, on the hub portion thereof.
Some decorative wheel covers are illustrated in issued patents, most particularly U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,878,719. Other pertinent patents include U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 5,016,144; 4,961,611; 4,240,670; 3,663,065; 3,639,036; 3,894,775.
The present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies in the prior art by employing a vehicle wheel cover for attachment to a vehicle wheel which may be utilized for displaying a photograph or artwork beneath a superposed convex lens that magnifies such indicia when viewed from a position exterior of the vehicle thereattached.
In this respect, the decorative wheel cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.